Lily
by stolenjewel
Summary: [PROLOGUE UP PLEASE REVIEW!]Lily is an innocent teenager of 16. But After making a mistake one night she has consequences to pay for the rest of her life. book one in the Hidden Flowers series!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
I carefully pulled my moms Lexus up the driveway and parked it slowly. As I got out of the car I glanced around the yard. There was a small white kitten sitting in the yard peering at me curiously and in the back I could here sounds of chickens clucking about looking for food.  
  
I walked up the walkway of the large Victorian house rang the bell. The door immediately swung open and there stood my advisor.  
  
"Lily darling! How are you how did the sonogram go yesterday?" she said rubbing my belly.  
  
"Doctors says everything's fine and the baby is due mid October," I mumbled somehow regretting agreeing to come here.  
  
"Well that is great to know!" Doctor Freeman said cheerfully, undaunted by my unwelcoming mood, "you are the first one here so why don't we sit a couple minutes and chat after all there are only a couple months left till that baby comes out and we want to make sure you're prepared!"  
  
My family had hired Doctor Freeman soon after we found out I was pregnant. She was supposed to help me accept the consequences of my past choices whatever that meant. All I knew was that after hearing my story of what happened and helping me cope with becoming an adult as she said I was asked to come meet a couple other girls my age who were also pregnant. She was hoping it might help us if we knew other girls were dealing with the same things we were. My mother of course agreed completely and off I had been sent this morning to meet with Doctor freeman and 3 other girls.  
  
"So what do you plan on naming her?" Doctor Freeman was asking having found out I was having a girl a month ago.  
  
"I don't know maybe Cameron Joy Wilson or Chloe Jade Wilson, which ever." I responded nonchalantly.  
  
Doctor freeman looked like she was about to say something about my behavior when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back" she said instead bouncing up and heading into the hall again to get the door. I heard her greet someone and say, "Lily is already in the Lounge, you know the way go right on in I'm going to go get some sweet tea for everyone!"  
  
Seconds later a small girl with auburn hair and dark green eyes entered. She looked about as far along as I was in the pregnancy but it seemed to overtake her body because she was so petite. She glanced at me and sat down quietly in an armchair close to a corner of the room.  
  
"Hi I'm.." I started to say but was interrupted by the doorbell agiain and doctor Freeman calling me to get it. I shot her an apologetic look and got up to get the door.  
  
At the door stood a tall blonde girl who looked as if the baby might come out any minute. "Hey I'm Lily," I said, "Doctor Freeman's making ice tea come on in we're waiting in the lounge."  
  
"I'm Poppy," she said stepping inside.  
  
We walked into the lounge just as Doctor Freeman set the ice tea down. "Hello Poppy!" she said happily looking at the girl.  
  
After introducing us all I found out the small quiet girl was Clover Green, a name I recognized from somewhere but couldn't put where. Poppy turned out to be Poppy Richman a girl who's older sister was my brother's girlfriend two years ago for about a month before they called a quits. I knew she was rich because of what I had heard about their house from my sister but other than that I had never heard much about her.  
  
We just sort of chit chatted for about fifteen minutes before Doctor Freeman glanced at the door and said, "I guess we should get started it looks like we might be one girl down. We can't waste the day waiting for her can we?" We all shrugged and she seemed to take that as a no we couldn't wait.  
  
"Well as you all know I am doctor Freeman" she began, "I have been seeing each of you individually throughout the pregnancies. I have been studying you all and..." The doorbell suddenly rang cutting her short, "just one moment please!" she said getting up.  
  
Moments later she came back in followed by a cute girl with long black hair and piecing blue eyes. "Everyone this is Daisy!" Doctor Freeman announced. She smirked at us and took the only seat left on the couch next to me.  
  
"As I was saying," Doctor Freeman began again, "I have been studying you four girls while working with you and have come to the conclusion that I wanted you all to here each others story! So today we will have one of you tell you story of what happened! Who'd like to go first? Poppy" Poppy who had been fairly energetic until now winced and shook her head no. "Ok Poppy no pressure how about you Lily?"  
  
Doctor Freeman fixed her penetrating brown eyes on me. She knew I would do it or else she wouldn't have asked. I always seemed to end up going first at events that were downright uncomfortable. After all I had been born with this hard ability to say no when asked to do something for an elder.  
  
I took a deep breath, "Okay," I said quietly, "I'll do it." I glanced around the room. Where would I begin? I thought. "Well this is how it was" I announced loudly!  
  
A/N: ok so there is the prologue to Lily! Do you like it? If so please leave a review, actually leave a review no matter what! Lol. Anyway tell me what you think will happen with the story! I love to here what other people come up with for my books! I won't use it cause well I already have it all planned out so yeah! Anyways review PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Lily! Lily!" I heard my mom calling my name and groaned.  
  
"What mom?" I asked covering the mouth piece on my phone quickly.  
  
"I was about to go shopping sweetheart, would you like to go with me? We might get some new makeup and clothes and stuff!" She said barely glancing at the phone in my hand.  
  
She looked so hopeful at the idea of going shopping with me I couldn't refuse even though I hadn't gone shopping with her since Christmas two years ago and hadn't wanted to since I was in 3rd grade, "Okay mom, just let me finish up this conversation," I said indicating to the phone.  
  
"Of course dear I'll just go finish my makeup!" She said. I sighed mom already looked perfect why did she need more? But that was my mother, she looked absolutely perfect without anything on but she always wore some to increase the beauty and youth she had.  
  
"I'm back Jen," I said into the phone after she left, "what were we talking about?"  
  
"I was telling you about how Dean Berman kissed Hannah Joiner last night during the party. Can you believe that she actually slapped him when he did that! Oh what I wouldn't give to have his lips on mine!"  
  
I shook my head laughing. My best friend Jennifer was probably the best looking girl at our school but because her father was a pastor at a local Baptist church, guys tended to steer clear of her. "You'll get there someday Jen," I replied.  
  
"Hey Lil, maybe you could come over to my house later on in the day! We could watch a movie and gossip maybe go swimming. Oh maybe my dad will let you spend the night too!" I loved Jen's love for childish things like sleepovers even though we were sixteen. "Maybe I promised my mom I'd go shopping with her today but afterwards I might come over." I said to her.  
  
"Okay! Hey girl I got to go do my chores so I'll call you later is two okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure I should be home by then, Love you bye!" I responded  
  
"Bye!" Jen sang before hanging up.  
  
I shook my head laughing. Sure I had known Jennifer since we were in 2nd grade and we had been best friends since 4th grade but she never failed to crack me up.  
  
"Lily dear are you almost done on the phone?" I heard my mom call from her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah mom I'll be right in!" I got up and headed towards her room. She was sitting at her vanity table meticulously applying blush to her cheeks.  
  
"There you are!" she said turning around her bright smile turned into a light frown. "I don't see why you refuse to wear makeup, your sixteen for goodness sakes! I mean I see most of the other girls at school wearing it why don't you?"  
  
"I don't know mom I guess it never mattered much to me," I replied sitting down next to her, "are you ready to go?" She frowned at my reply but quickly brightened and nodded her head yes.  
  
We got up and after she made a big fuss I ended up taking a handbag that she swore would look perfect with my outfit. "Now darling you are a girl you need to start acting like it!" she would argue.  
  
"I look fine with out it and I am a girl just not a girly girl." I muttered under my breath as we walked out to the car.  
  
At the mall my mom dragged me from store to store buying this and that and anything she thought would look good on me. By the time we stopped shopping for lunch around 11:30 I had 4 or more bags from almost every designer clothing store in the mall, nine new purses, 4 new pairs of shoes, 3 new pairs of sandals, my mom had talked me into a manicure and a pedicure, and a stylish new hair style, not to mention an assortment of earrings, rings, necklaces, and bracelets. "A girl must have the proper things in her wardrobe at home!" my mother announced when I complained about it all, "it is not like we have a shortage on money."  
  
My dad was a hard working lawyer and one of the best around so we were never needing to save our money. I also already had two cars of my own to drive me places both nice and expensive. I had also inherited a fortune from my great grandmother when she'd dies five years ago being her only great grandchild everything had been left to me.  
  
After lunch my mom ran off on her own to buy some things for herself and I was left on my own in the food court. I looked around for a place that sold coffee and got up when I saw one.  
  
I walked up to the cashier and sent him a quick split second smile before asking for a cappuccino. As he handed me one a few minutes later he asked "do I know you from anywhere? You look familiar." I glanced up at him a huge smile spread across his face. "Well I know now you are little spoiled goody-goody Lily Wilson!" He chuckled. At my confused look he smiled and said it's me Red Hanker from your chemistry class!"  
  
"Oh, hi Red thanks for the cappuccino! I said before getting up a rushing back to by table just in time to see my mom sit down. 


End file.
